Camp Music and Dance
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Austin and Ally hate each other. Allys the popular and Austin's just the kid who doesn't get noticed. What happened when these enemies attend the same camp for the summer? And how much drama can happen between these too?
1. Last Day of School

**Thanks for checking out this story! It's a new one after I finished Year From Now! I hope you enjoy it. And if you want you can go check out the other story I'm writing called Night Sky, if you enjoy vampires. Haha. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in this story. **

**Rated T for language might get a little mature but not too much Maybe.**

* * *

><p>I can hear a horrid noise pounding in my ears as I open my eyes to a bright and burning light. Sun light. I shut off my alarm clock and and jump out of bed. I get on a red dress shirt and jeans. I unplug my iPhone from the charger and slip it in my pocket. I skip downstairs and see my mother making breakfast. She turns around to put bacon on a plate including two eggs. And a piece of buttered toast. I take a piece off of the plate and grab my book at from the foot of the kitchen nook.<p>

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm sure you sit down and eat it." My mom Mimi Moon says.

"I have to get to school. Last day and all and I don't want to be late."

"Okay, have fun." She smiles as I slide a brochure in front of her. She looks at me with a half smiles. "Austin, I know you want to go to this camp but we just can afford it its way too much money."

"But going Camp Music and Dance is my dream."

"I know it is. Maybe next year when we have a little more money."

"Okay. Fine. I'm going to go to school now." I turn around and start to walk out the door as I put on my high tops . "I'm taking the extra car!" I call out to my mom.

"Okay, but be careful!" She yells back.

"I will." I walk out and get in the car and head off to Marino High School.

* * *

><p><strong>Allys POV<strong>

I hear the radio go off with my favorite singer/boyfriend Gavin Young. He's the most amazing person ever. And who wouldn't want to date a girl like me? I'm popular, rich, and my mom works at Camp Music and Dance. Not like I would want to go there anyways. Shared bathroom stalls, and cabins. It would suck. And I would have to wake up at eight every morning. I don't call that camping. I call torture.

I turn off my alarm clock as Gavin's song finishes playing. I walk across my room and go inside my walk-in closet. "What to wear, what to wear." I say thinking aloud. I see a gorgeous dress. It has pink and black stripes that squeeze against my body and I put on overtop a cropped jean jacket. (Looks like what Ally wore in the Season 2 photoshoot). I put on some wedges and grab my book bag off from under my vanity. I go into my kitchen and ask if breakfast was made. "Is my breakfast made?" I ask.

"Yes, bacon and eggs. Just like you asked last night." The cook says with a smile on his face.

"Eh, I'm just going to take a piece of bacon and head out the door. I don't want to be late."

"Good choice, ."

"Thanks. And you can call me Ally. You make me sound old." He nods his head. I'm about to walk out the front door when James, our cook, calls me again.

"Oh, and Ally." I raise an eyebrow. "Have a good last day of school." I smile as I close the door behind me. James is like a second father to me. When he's not busy at work. I hope in my red convertible and drive out of my parking lot. I put in the passcode so I can exit through the security gate. It opens up and I drive and turn right. Before I drive to school I have to pick up my friends of course. Trish, Cassidy, and Kira. Out of all of them my favorite is Trish because I've known her the longest and we are closer. She actually listens unlike Cassidy and Kira who just sprite there hair and agreed to everything I say. I does kind of make sense because I'm like the top popular here. And then there's my boyfriend who sings and plays football. He's such a hot guy. And I love him so much.

I pick up Cassidy and then Kira before Trish because they live the closest. I drive to Trish's house and honk the horn as all of the girls including me laugh. "Trish, get your ass out here! We are going to be late!" We laugh again. Trish runs out smiling. She jumps over the passenger door and buckles herself in. I adjust my mirror to get a better view of myself. I put on my sunglasses and look at all the girls. "Who's ready for a kiss ass last day of grade eleven?"

They all say in a high pitched tone, "I am."

"Well let's get this car in gear." I drive to school. I park to the closest parking spot that I park at everyday. I hop out and hear all the cute guys whistling at me. I lower my sunglasses and give them all kissy faces. That surely got there attention. We all laugh, walk in and go to our lockers. I open mine up and take out my books for first period. "So girls, what are you all doing this summer?" I ask the girls.

"I'm going to Los Angeles with my boyfriend. My parents aren't going to to be home much so it's like I'm not even there." Cassidy says.

"Oh, nice time with Trent hu?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, maybe." She giggles. All of us smile.

"I'm going to Hawaii to visit my long distance relationship boyfriend, Lloyd." Kira says.

Trish adds, "But I thought you were dating Dallas?"

"What Dallas doesn't know won't hurt him." I laugh. "What about you Trish? Doing anything this summer?"

"Maybe mess around with some guys. Get a boyfriend. I've got my eye in this guy named Dez." Trish smiles.

"Dez Wade?" Ally asks.

"What? So he's a nerd. He's still cute."

"Yeah, but he's Austin Moons best friend."

"Yeah, but I thought that wouldn't matter."

"I hate Austin Moon. And you know what I say everyday?"

"No one hates Austin Moon more than you do." Trish mocks me.

"Exactly."

"So what are you doing this summer, Ally?" Kira asks me.

"I'm going to Paris for the summer."

"Lucky." I look around the hallways and notice a tall guy with blonde hair walking my direction. He's cute. Wait, who is he? I get a better view of him and notice who he is. Austin Moon. Eww! I step back and hit him so he falls over. I turn around to look at him and give him a dirty look as he sits in the ground.

"Watch where you're going next time! You could have hurt me!" I add another dirty look. He gets up nervously and looks at me but not in the eyes. I think he learnt his lesson when he looked at me in the eyes.

"Sorry, Ally. It won't happen again."

"It better not." Dez comes running down the hallway up to Austin.

"Dude, are you okay?" Dez asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looks at me shyly. I notice Trish and Dez looking at each other.

"Um, let's go. The bell is going to ring." I walk away from my locker. The girls follow me behind. "Warn me Trish before you have eye sex with my enemies best friend would you?"

We enter class and we do boring stuff like we always do. But the end of the day I was so happy. I put all my locker stuff in my backpack and head to the student parking. As I walk done the hall everyone keeps waving at me and smiling to say to me "Have a nice summer." I smile at me. Come on. Who wouldn't want to smile at the people of love me? I hop in my car and see the girls flirting with the guys. I stop in front of them. "Want a ride or not?" I ask holding out my keys in my left index finger. The girls follow me to my car and I drop them off. I get to my house and throw my backpack on the floor in the porch. I walk through the living room and enter my dads office hoping he's in their. "Dad, are you In here?"

"Yes, Ally?" Lester, my dad answers lifting his head up.

"Just letting you know that I'm home from school."

"Before you go anywhere I have to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?"

"Are you bullying a classmate in school?"

"No."

"I got a call for,my he principle saying that you tripped Austin Moon in the hallways this morning."

"Thanks not true!"

"Ally, don't lie to me."

"Okay, I did. Now can I go pack for Paris now?"

"You're not going to Paris."

"What!"

"You're going to camp with your mom this summer."

"You can't possibly serious?"

"I am. It's punishment. I told you if anything like this happened again that there would be consequences."

"But..."

"No buts. Camp starts next week. I'd better get packing if I were you."

I turn around and slam the door behind me. "This is no fair!"

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I get home and park the car in the parking lot. I get out of the car and enter my house. I go into the living room and let my mom know that I'm home. "I'm home mom!" I announce. She stands up from her couch and asks me to follow her into the kitchen. I sit at the kitchen nook.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Why do you always assume that there's something wrong?"

"I don't know. If it's not something wrong, then what is it?" She slides a piece of paper over and I look at it. "Camp Music and Dance? Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you're going to Camp Music and Dance!" She announces.

"What?" I smile in surprise. I get off my chair and go over it and hug her. "I thought you couldn't afford it?"

"We wanted to surprise you. You did so well in school this year dad and I want to have a good summer and gift you for your good grades." She smiles. "Camp starts in a week. Maybe you should pack?"

I run up the stairs yelling back at my mom, "I'm going to start now!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Yay! Or Nay? Let know. Thank you so much for reading! Review? Follow? Favorite? And just to let you know I post chapters almost everyday as long as I get reviews! Thank you again!<strong>


	2. First Day of Camp

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Do you have your clothes?" My mom asks.<p>

"Yes mom." I reply.

"Sunscreen?"

"Yes mom. I have all my stuff. I started packing last week. I double checked my list multiple times. I know I have everything."

"Okay, Austin. Since they let you bring your phones you call me the moment you get there." She says to me as I open the front door.

"Mom. I'm seventeen. Do I really have to call you?"

"I guess not but it would be nice to know that my son made it to camp in one piece."

"Okay, fine." I give her a quick hug and head out the door. I put all my bags in the back of the car and wave goodbye to my mom. I start the car and head off to camp.

**Allys POV**

"Ally get down here!" My dad calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"You can't make me leave!" I yell from my room.

"Get down here now! You're going to camp wither you like it or not!" I growl and walk down the stairs. "You bags are already in your car."

"I bet this is going to be great for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to see me all summer. You just couldn't wait to find an execute to get rid of me for the summer."

"Ally, I don't want you to go but it's your punishment."

"Save it." I snap. "Goodbye."

I walk out the door and hop in my car. I start the car up and drive away from the house. I turn up the song and listen to music. It all sucks so I decide to put in a music disc.

After about a couple hours I finally arrive. I park my car and find my mom.

**Austin's POV**

I park my car and get out. I grab my schedule and my cabin number from the front and grab my bags and find my cabin. I look at the beds and notice no one has been here yet. Time to claim a bed before someone else does. I examine the cabin. I bunk bed in the far right corner and one across from that and one on the far left corner. There is also a singular bed which looks like it is my cabin counselor. I pick the far right bottom bunk. I set my bags under the bed take out my phone and call my mom since she's probably worried about me.

"Hey, mom. I'm alive." I say.

"Great. I just want you to have a good time." She replies.

"It's my dream to come here. I'm going to have fun."

"Great." I here the door behind me open and notice someone walk in.

"Look I got to go. Talk to you later."

"Okay, goodbye." I hang up the phones and look at the person who walked in. "Hey, I'm Austin."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Grayson. I'm going to be your cabin counselor this summer." We shake hands.

"Awesome."

"How come your not at the stage hall? That's where everyone else is."

"I was just about to go there after I finished this call." I shake my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Okay. We'll have fun."

"Thanks."

I exit the cabin and find my way to the stage hall. It's an large stage outdoors. Which is awesome because I love performing. I write songs as well.

I sit on a table and watch someone talk about the activities they have planned for this summer.

"Well, this is a huge turn out this year!" The girl smiles looking at all the campers. "To all the newcomers this year, welcome back. And to the people who were here last year, welcome back! We have so much planned for you guys this year. And at the end of summer there will be a someone famous performing here for all of you. But I can't tell who. It's a surprise. But let me tell you this, it is worth the wait." Everyone claps including me. "Okay. There will be a camp fire at eight tonight be there. It's the first camp fire of the summer so it's going to be awesome. Supper is at six in the mess hall. Meet new people and have some fun." Everyone claps and I walk back to the cabin.

"She's so hot." I hear a guy say as I walk in.

"But come on. When is there never hot girls at this camp ever?"

"I can totally agree. And she's like a singer." They stop talking and turn to me.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. I'm Ian."

"I'm Austin." I reply.

"I'm Jake." They other guy says.

"Nice to meet you. Is this us only. Three guys and Grayson?" I ask.

"Who's Grayson?" Jake asks.

"Our cabin counselor."

"Oh, okay. And yeah. I think this is us." We all near the door open behind us. It's Grayson.

"Hey guys. I'm Grayson. I'm going to be your cabin counselor this summer."

"Nice to meet you", Jake and Ian both say.

Hey Grayson. Is this us. Only Jake, Ian and I?"

"Yep. They added more cabins so they made sure that there wasn't an overflow of people in each cabin."

"Oh, okay." Suddenly we hear the bell which specifies that it's dinner time. We all leave the cabin and go to the Mess Hall across the camp. We enter and grab our food and find a spot to sit at. Today's special. Hamburgers. Yum. "I'll be right back." I get up to grab a napkin. I start walking back to the table when I'm not paying attention to where I am going and I trip and fall with someone.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." I hear a girl say.

"It's fine." I say back. I get up and turn around to see her looking down as she wipes the dirt off herself. She's got brown hair with blonde tips. It's all curled and she's wearing a dress. She looks at me and notices who I am. And I notice who she is. Both our eyes widen.

"Ally?" I say the same time she says,

"Austin?"

* * *

><p><strong>And just like that, they find out they are atrending the same camp. Reveiw please. Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter!<strong>


	3. The Deal

Camp 3

* * *

><p><strong>Allys POV <strong>

"Ally?"

"Austin?" I link a few times to see if I am just seeing things. "You have got to be kidding me. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm attending here. What else would it be? Why are you here?"

"I'm forced to attend here for punishment for tripping you in school." I set my hands on my hips. I take a quick deep breath in and out.

"Okay, If we are both here then I guess we are going to have to learn how to tolerate each other-"

I interrupt, "Tolerate each other!" I laugh and then straighten my face expression,"Okay, no. You're going to walk away from me. You're not going to look at me and you're not going to talk to me." I walk away and go to my cabin. I take out my phone and decide to text Trish.

**Austin's POV **

What the hell just happened? She...I hate her so much! Isn't it bad enough that I had to see her all year and now she's going to my camp? I go sit down with everyone.

"Who was that?" Ian asks.

"Just someone that I go to school with." I answer with.

"She's hot. Are you friends?"

"No. I hate her."

"Oh, hate sex. I love it."

"We are not sleeping together. I rather brake my leg than see that."

"Come on. She's so hot."

"Ian. He hates her. Get over it." Jake says.

"If you're not going for it then I am." Ian says.

"News flash. She's in a relationship." I say.

"Who's says that's such a bad thing?"

"Dude. She's not available." Jake says.

"Why Are you such a softy?"

"I'm not soft. I have respect. Obviously that's not what you have."

"Ouch." I say.

"Whatever." Ian says as everyone continues on there food.

**Ally's POV**

"I miss you." I tell my boyfriend over the phone.

"I miss you too. Wish you were here." Gavin my boyfriend says.

"I know. Maybe I'll find a way to break out of this hell hole. Oh, and you'll never guess you I found attending this place."

"Who?"

I hear the door open and see my mom. I have to share a cabin with her. At least it's not with some goth chick or over sexual craving weirdo. They are just creepy.

"I believe this place if very interesting and fun, Ally." My mom says. Clearly she overheard me in the phone outside.

"Um, I got to go. We will finish this conversation later." I hang up the phone and put it on the charger. "Hey mom."

"Hey. Who was that you were talking to?"

"Gavin. My boyfriend."

"Oh. Is he a keeper?"

"Yes. I would do anything for him."

"Your dad told me why he brought me here."

"It's not fair. Its not even a big deal."

"Ally. It's a big deal that you hurt someone's feelings. Do you even know this Austin?"

"Yeah. I know him."

"And why don't you like him?"

"I don't know. I've just hated him for as long as I could remember."

"Would you try and fix that?"

"Fix what? Austin and I? Right...like that's going to happen."

"How about I make you a deal. You try to get to know him and if you succeed I will let you leave early."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I give her a hug. I run out the door.

"But you have to get to get to know him!" She yells back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know."

The bell rings and now it's time for the campfire.


	4. Campfire

**Camp 4**

**Thanks for all the review! It's awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review ! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>I make my way to the campfire and sit on a bench. This is going to suck. I have to be forced to get to know someone that I hate so I can get out of this hellhole? I guess now it's time for the campfire. I hear the microphone on stage turn on and a girl stand in the middle of the stage. Same girl who was there earlier. "Hey guys! Who's excited for the first campfire of the summer?" Everyone cheers so I might as well. "Well, that's awesome. Lots of enthusiasm in everyone. So for the start who wants to go first and perform a song?" I see a lot of people with their arms up waving them around. "How about you young man." I see someone with blonde hair walk up on the stage and take the mic. Then I realize who they were.<p>

"Austin?" I whisper to myself.

"Hey, guys I'm Austin. This is my first year but I know all about everything here. And I am going to sing one of the songs that I wrote. This ones called What We're About." The music starts playing and everyone starts cheering but stop so he can start singing.

I'm gonna be first to the finish line

Never giving up till we're out of time

And I'm gonna make it there no doubt

That's what I'm about, I'm about...

He dances while he sings. He's not that bad. Once he hit the chorus he jumps off the stage and walks around everyone. Everyone is waving there hands around in the air side to side. They are jumping up and down. I hear some whistling from a few people. Once they get the song they start to sing with him.

He stops on the stage and smiles. He looks like he owned that stage. After the music stopped everyone started clapping and I found myself clapping too. When I realized what I was doing I stopped. The lady joins Austin on the stage and takes the mic.

"Wow, you are a really good performer. Ever thought of becoming something of yourself one day?" She asks him.

"I don't know. Maybe one day." He smiles. People start clapping.

"Well, I'm sure would listen to your music."

"Thanks. That means a lot." He hops off the stage.

"Okay, who would like to go next?" I think about it as I watch everyone waving there arms around desperate for a spot on the stage. I smiles and stand on the table and wave my arm in the air. The girl makes eye contact with me. "How about the girl on that table. You seem determined." I smile as I walk over to the stage. I climb up the stairs and join her. "What's your name?"

"Ally Dawson." I answer.

"Beautiful name. Are you going to sing something tonight?"

I take the mic. "Yeah. I wrote a song and it's called Me and You. I hope you guys like it."

The music starts playing and I take a deep breath before I start singing.

Never known anyone like you before

Someone who can make me smile when I'm falling down on the floor.

Never laughed so hard till I met you

Some how you get me when nobody else has a clue...

I sing the song and start getting into it. After I finished it everyone started clapping and cheering. It made me smile.

"Wow that was a good song. And you wrote that?" She asks.

I nod my head, "Yeah."

"Wow. Lots of talent here this year." I jump off the stage and sit were I was. "So now I have some amazing news that you guys can use your talent for. At the end of the summer there is going to me a performance as you all know. But before that you all are going to be put in groups so you can perform together for what ever reason it is you are here. Whether it is drums, singing, dancing, or even song writing. You all are going to combine your talents and perform it at the end of the summer. Your groups will be put up tomorrow morning at the Mess Hall. You all are not free to do what ever you want." Everyone starts walking away and I find it is my duty to go find Austin. I see a tall guy with blonde hair so I figure that's him. I walk a little in front of him and stop so he bumps in front of me.

I turn around, "I'm sorry." Not in the mean way that I always do. I actually meant saying sorry.

He looks up. Yep, that's Austin. "I'm sorry. I'll go now." He moves the other direction. Ummm, now what?

"Wait!" I yell behind him. He stops and turns around slowly.

"What do you want?" He asks cautiously.

"I want to talk to you." I say.

"You do?"

"Yeah. You were really good up there on that stage. I didn't know that you could sing. Or even write songs for that matter."

"Really?"

"Come on. You have to give yourself more credit. You surprised me."

"I mean. Is this a joke or are you seriously being nice to me?"

"I'm serious. I want to get to know you. I mean, I might seem like a bitch and all but if you really got to know me. I'm not all that bad."

"Well, that's all you let me see. You let me see the darkest parts of you. When really your probably nice."

"That's deep. How about this. You help me express the good in me. It's a good way to get to know each other."

"You want to get to know me?"

"Sure. Why not? Might as well. I'm kind of tired of the physical abuse of each other."

"That's mostly you. I'm mostly verbal."

"Yeah. Exactly. That's because we don't know each other. Honestly I don't quite remember why we hate each other so much."

"Maybe you tripped me." We both laugh.

"Look at that. We are already getting along. How about we go down to the dock. No ones there right now. We can talk there."

"Good idea."

We turn left and walk down a hill. I see a small field were some activities are held like soccer or just overall outdoor games. And ahead is the lake and the dock. We step on the dock and take our shoes off. We sit at the very end and let our feet move on top of the calm warm water. "Look at that sunset. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah." The purple and the Orange. They look so beautiful. I take the water in my hands and out it on my legs. It's just a magical feeling. I look at Austin. He says, "You know never in a million years would I thought we would actually make it work."

"We haven't. Yet. It takes time."

"All we need is to find something in common."

"But what's that?"

"I like swimming."

"Me too. But who doesn't?"

"Yeah." Austin looks up and then smirks.

"What?" It takes me a second to realize what he's thinking. "No. No, no, no, no! No! Did I mention no!"

He laughs. "Plug your nose." He laughs. Suddenly I feel the water hit me and I'm in the water. I can't find the top. Then it goes black.


	5. Late Night Swim

**Camp 5**

**Thank you to all my readers that reviewed! You guys are amazing! Now for what you all have been waiting for!**

* * *

><p>"Ally!" I call for Ally. I can't find her. We jumped into the lake and then i couldn't find where she was. "Ally?" I swim down and look for her. I find her and I pull her back above the water and to the ground. She's not breathing. I was once a life guard so my first instinct was to do CPR on Ally. After about a few seconds she coughs up water that she had inhaled.<p>

"Wha- what just happened?" She asks softly squinting at me.

"You drowned. I did SPR on you. Thank god I got the water out of your lungs or you could have died."

I grab a towel from the towel rack on the grass and run back and wrap the towel around her. "Thanks." She turns around and walk back up the hill towards the cabins. I run up behind her.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Im going back to my cabin. I'm going to dry off and change."

"I'll come with you." I say. She raises an eyebrow at me. "Till you get to your cabin, I mean." Ally smiles.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, why did you save my life?"

"I mean. I might hate you but im not cruel."

"Most people would jump at the thought of me being dead."

"Is Ally Dawson being sincere?" Ally rolls her eye. "People may dislike you but no one should want someone else dead."

"Thanks." it was quiet for a while.

"How come you didn't come up from the water. It was almost like you couldn't..."

"I was caught off guard." She cuts me off.

"I let you know. And still you should have been able to.."

"Can you just drop it?"

"Okay, sorry if I'm bothering you."

Ally takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'm just...never mind."

"What? It's okay, you can tell me." She looks at me like im crazy. She's right we just started getting known of each other. But still. "Isn't this how we get to know each other? We tell each other the things about each other?"

"You're right. What i was going to say was... I nhphansrimds."

"What?"

"I can't siftlybfudbgx."

"I can't swim okay?" It goes quiet for a few seconds. "I got to go." We were already standing in front of her door. She walks in and tries to close it behind her but i put my foot in the door to stop it.

"Wait." I say.

"What?"

"I didn't know you couldn't swim. I'm sorry."

"Really? You're not going to make fun of me and tell me I'm stupid or something?"

"Why would I do that? Were trying to be friends right?" I can see a smile come across her face.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to change. You can just sit out here. Don't go anywhere, ill just be...just...yeah." I smile and laugh as she closes the door. I find a seat on the front steps of her cabin and wait for her to be done changing. After about few minutes I hear the door open her see her walk out of her cabin. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." We decide to walk around the camp. Down by the trees then the beach. "Are you okay?" I ask looking at the water. She knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah. I can't and shouldn't be scared of water all my life. I mean, I can't swim but I try and stay in the shallow areas. You know?"

"Yeah. I do." A thought came to mind as I look at the night sky. I smirk. I start to take off my shirt and my pants. I notice Ally's face is a bit surprised."

"What are you doing?"

"Take your clothes off."

"Why?" She seems a bit scared and worried.

"It's not what you think it is. Can you just trust me?"

Ally starts taking her clothes off. We run into the cold water. I run up behind her and she turns around and tries to run back up to shore. "No, no, no, no!" I grab her with one arm and swing her to my side and run farther into the water. "Austin!"

"You'll just have to get used to it." We both take deep breaths in and out and the water is still cold but we stay in anyways. She stops moving farther into the water but i still do. "Come here." I say softly.

She shakes her head, "I can't. The waters too deep."

I take my hand out, "You can trust me. Just put your arm in front of you and move them." I demonstrate for her. She does what i say and I smile that she is doing it. "There you go. You did it." She gets to me and smiles and laughs. She looks at me and smiles.

"I did it!" She smiles. She hugs me and I am caught off guard. SHe lets go quickly because she had just realized what she did. I show her some more techniques and then we get caught by the late night patrol and we had to be sent back to out cabins. I get into my pyjamas and go in my bed. I kept replaying what happened tonight in my head over and over and I don't know why. All I know is that I am going to enjoy being Ally Dawson's friend.


	6. Secrets Out

**Camp 6**

* * *

><p>I walk out of my cabin the next morning in a good mood. I grab breakfast and join my cabin.<p>

"So, how come you came back so late last night Austin?" Ian asks me.

"I was ate night swimming." I answer.

"You late night swim?"

"Yeah. It's fun especially in the summer."

"That's interesting."

"Have you seen Ally today?"

"No, why? Are you guys dating or something?"

"No! We are just friends. Besides she has a boyfriend."

"I knew that." Ian goes ahead to eat his cereal.

"Are you looking for Ally Dawson?" I hear a girl walk up to me. I turn my head to look at a girl. She's good looking. Long curled Blonde, blue eyes. She wears a long purple kitted shirt and black leggings. "Sorry for overhearing."

"Um. That's okay. You were saying?"

"Ally Dawson. She is in her cabin. I think she is sick. I don't know if she's going to leave the camp or not but she isn't looking too good."

**Ally's POV**

I hear a knock on the door. "It's open." If you didn't know, I a, not feeling good. I don't know if I can stay here that much longer. And the thing is. I don't really want to leave anymore. I see the door open and see my mom walk in.

"I heard you weren't feeling good." My mom mentions.

"Yeah. I just woke up and I wasn't feeling good." I say.

"Doesn't this maybe have to do with the fact that you went swimming last night?"

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"The water was probably cold and you got sick from that."

"Oh, yeah that."

"Looks like I'm going to have to call your dad to come pick you up."

"No!" My mom gives me a confusing look. "I don't want to leave."

"Since when? We even made a deal that you would be friends with Austin and then you could leave."

"You did what?" I heard a familiar voice come from behind my mom. My mom turns around and then I was able to see who was in front of the door in my cabin. "You never really wanted to be my friend?" He runs out the door. I run after him.

"Austin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short update I haven't updated for a while and I want to update all my stories. And if you want go check out my new story 'Bringing Secrets To New York.' Thank you. And let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in the reviews! Thank you!<strong>


	7. Sickness

Camp 7

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I means a lot! Please enjoy this chapter and review what you though!㈴1**

* * *

><p><p>

"Austin please stop running!" I yell after Austin trying to run as fast I could but he kept running away.

"I don't want to hear it!" He yells back at me.

"I can explain!"

"Fine." He stops and I run into him thinking he wasn't going to stop. He turns around and I could see tears dried down his cheeks. I hate that I did this to him. "What are you waiting for? Talk!"

"Austin. That's not what happened. You heard the wrong thing."

"What I heard sounded pretty clear to me what the situation was."

"Well, it was at first. But then I changed my mind."

"And how does that make it any better?"

"It doesn't. I know what I did was wrong and I want to stay. I had changed my mind and I want to stay. I used to hate it here but then I started to enjoy it."

"And you just suddenly started to enjoy it? You think I'm suppose to believe this?"

"I thought you would."

"Well I don't. How come you want to stay all of a sudden?"

"Because of you."

Austin's eyes soften but then change back into anger. "Do you think that just one special moment in the water is going to change all that? All that you've done to me in the past?"

"You thought it was special?"

"Not anymore. Ally were done...whatever this is." Austin walks away and I'm left there standing alone drowning in tears. And now I feel like my heart has broken into a thousand pieces. And it's all my fault. I walk back to my cabin and cuddle back in bed. My mom brings me tea and I drink at while my mom comes to sit next to me.

"What just happened?" She asks setting her hand in my leg.

"Just some boy." I drink some tea from my cup.

"Ally, you know you can talk to me about anything. I'm your mother. You're supposed to talk to me about these things."

"Maybe if you visited me more often we would have more to talk about." My mom looks down and suddenly I feel bad for what I said. "I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay. You're right. I'm not the greatest mother. But I want to try and be. So, what's wrong?"

"That boy was Austin. He found out that I was only pretending to be his friend so that I could get out of camp."

"Did you apologize?"

Then it hit me. "No...no I didn't." Suddenly I start crying. Since when does Ally Dawson cry over a guy? My mom pulls me for a comforting hug.

"Ally it's okay. Maybe if you just go apologize to him."

I start coughing and suddenly I wasn't feeling good. "I think I'm going to be sick." I run to the bathroom and throw up. I clean my face off and walk back to the bed.

"Ally, I think you need to go home. You can't be here when you're sick."

"But..."

"I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be. I'll start packing your bags. You leave tomorrow morning."

The next day my mom finished up packing all my bags up. My dad had arrived to pick me up and I go in the car giving my mom one last hug goodbye. I go in the car and roll down the window to give my mom one last wave goodbye. I roll down the window and settle in my seat. "So Ally, what did you do at camp?" My dad asks me.


	8. Best Friend Catch Up

Camp 8

I've been home for a couple days and my sickness won't go away. I hope I get better soon. I really want to go back to camp. I really miss Au- everyone. Yeah. I miss everyone. Who am I kidding here? No one. I miss Austin so much. I feel so bad that I couldn't make everything right with him before I left. And what if I never get better and when I get back to school everything will go back to the way it was. I don't want that to happen. I stand up and feel a little dizzy. "Dad! I feel better." I call him as I walk slowly to his office. I walk in and he looks up from his laptop on his desk.

"Do you?"

I nod my head and then rub my temples from a headache. "Yes." I shake a bit because I'm a little chilly.

"Doesn't look like it. Why are you so eager to go back to camp anyways? I thought you hated it."

"I did. But then I started enjoying it more and I actually like it. It's so much fun. Please let me go back. I need to go back before the summer ends."

"There is a month left."

"I know. That's why I need to go back."

"Wait a few more days. Call one of your friends. I'm sure they would love to see you. You can't leave the house and I haven't seen anyone come inside so you've got to miss one them."

"You're right. I'll just call someone." I turn around and make some tea and head to my room. I jump under my covers and take out my phone and text Trish to come over. About fifteen minutes later there is a knock on the door and they enter without anyone to call them inside. I hear my door open and I look over to see Trish.

"You should have called the second you got back." She comes over and gives me a hug. "You look terrible."

"Nice to see you too."

"I mean, how do you feel?"

"Gross."

"How did you become sick in the first place? Did they like torture you there?"

"No." I laugh a little. "It was actually fun. And I want to go back."

"What happened? Who did you meet? What's his name?"

"I didn't meet anyone."

"Lies. Who is he? I can already tell you it's about a guy. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well I didn't technically meet him at camp."

"Then where did you meet him?"

"School."

"No way! Who? Spill. Now."

"You'll never guess who I've been hanging out with."

"Tell me. Stop playing with me. Tell me!" She shakes me. I laugh. She gasps.

"What?"

"Your laugh."

"What about my laugh?"

"You- you're- are you- oh my God!" She moves around excitedly.

"Can you please specify what you are saying? I can't make out Trish Talk." I laugh again. She looks up and smiles. "What?"

"There it is again."

"What is again?"

"Your laugh. It's different."

"What are you talking about?"

"You love a boy? Could it be the guy you are hanging out with?"

"Love? I wouldn't say love. I have a boyfriend. If I love anyone it's Gavin." Trish looks down taking away our eye contact. "What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Trish. I can tell your hiding something what is it?"

"It's about Gavin."

"What Trish?"

She takes out her phone and searches around it. "This was about two weeks ago." She hands me her phone and I look at it. It's a girl with Gavin. She's kissing him. On the lips! It's captioned: With this sweetheart. I feel a pain in my stomach and I feel tears start to form. I drop the phone on the bed and don't move at all. I'm too in shock. My boyfriend is cheating on me. Gavin is cheating on me! I feel Trish give me a hug. "Ally. It's going to be okay." I wipe my tears and take a deep breath.

"Austin."

"What?"

"That's his name."

"Oh." It takes her a minute to process and figure out who Austin actually is. She shoots her head up and stands up realizing who he is. "Oh my God! Austin! As in, Austin. The Austin from our school? Austin Moon? Mortal enemy Austin Moon?"

"Yes."

"Have I stepped into an alternative universe or something?"

"No. This is the regular universe." I laugh.

"Tell me your story." She sits on the bed.

"What story?"

"Everything that has happened between you two."

"Okay. Well it was the first day of camp and I was going for dinner and I had bumped into Austin. I didn't realize it was actually him at first and apologized to him. I kind of was a major bitch to him. Then my mom made a deal with me that if I became friends with him that I could leave camp. I took the deal and I tried. But I got really close to him and all of a sudden it was real. I wasn't faking it anymore. And then there was a scary night. We were at the end of the dock in the middle of the night and Austin playfully pushed me into the water. But I almost drowned. He saved me. I eventually told him that I couldn't swim. He was happy that I was honest with him. And then he told me that he wanted to teach me how to swim. So then at night he went to go teach me how to swim. It was such a magical night that I will never forget even though we got caught by the counsellors. He taught me how to swim. It was so much fun. And that's how I ended up like this. Being all sick. The cold must have got me but not Austin. Everything was amazing until he interrupted my mom and I's conversation. He found out about the bet ran away. I ran after him and tried to explain but he wouldn't listen. The next day I left and I couldn't fix things with him." I finish telling him and I have tears running down my face. Turns goes over to my vanity and grabs a box of tissues and hands them to me. I use them to wipe off the tears from my face.

"Wow, Ally. I'm so sorry."

"Do you see why I want to go back to camp?"

"Ally. I'm going to cure you with an all time family recipe for the flu."

"Is it going to taste like sweaty sock?"

"Don't make fun of the De La Rosa Recipe for sickness." She laughs. After blending whatever into a blender and bringing it back to me she hands me the glass.

I smell it, "Yep. I was right. Dirty sock."

"Just drink it." I chug it down and gag a bit. It tasted terrible.

"That's nasty."

"But it's going to help. All you need is lots of sleep and you'll be ready to leave tomorrow morning. Now get some sleep. And I'll come over bright and early to check on you."

"Thanks."

The next day I wake up feeling refreshed. All my symptoms feel like they have disappears. I hope Trish's magical potion healed me because I really want to go back to camp. I hear my door open and see Trish walk in. "You're up." She says in a whisper not wanting to wake up the staff or my dad. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. I am ready to leave."

"You feel asleep pretty quickly so I took the liberty to packing you suitcases. I'm driving. Leave your dad a note. He'll understand." I nod. I take a piece of paper and write what I want to say no leave it on the counter by the coffee maker where he will always grab is regular morning coffee. I exit out the door and put my bags in the back of Trish's car and we head back to the camp.


	9. Welcome Back

Camp 9

We finally arrive at the camp and I see people looking at the car. No one knows that I'm coming back. I get out of the car and see all the familiar faces. I see one girl who I have befriended before I left come up to me.

"Ally! You're back." She gives me a hug. "I thought you weren't coming back?"

"My friend here helped me recuperate back to health as quick as possible. I didn't want to miss anymore camp. I love it here. It's like a second home."

"Could it be a certain blonde guy?" She nudges me.

I smile, "Lacey, stop." I smile again. "Okay. Yes." I walk over to Trish and grab my bags. I say goodbye to Trish and she leaves. I sigh as I turn back to Lacey. "So how is Austin?"

"Not sure. I haven't seen him a whole lot."

"I've been gone for only like a week."

"Which feels like forever."

"Thanks."

"Come on. We have to get back to your cabin." Lacey grabs one bag and I grab the other and we head there. I open the door and see my mom. She turns around and smiles.

"Ally. You're back!" She hugs me.

"Yeah. I misse it. And Trish gave me a "magic potion" to help me get better quicker."

"A De La Rosa Recipe?"

"Yep. Most disgusting thing in the world." We both laugh. "Anyway I'm back." I put my bags on my bed.

"Actually you should come to me cabin." Lacey suggests.

I turn around, "Really?"

"Yeah, totally. We have an extra bed because one of the girls who was assigned to our cabin was supposed to have it but she never showed up. So what do you say?" She smiles hopeful.

I turn to my mom with a please in my eyes. She says, "Hey. As long as you stay out of trouble and have fun. I don't mind."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I hug her tightly. She hugs me back.

"Okay. You better leave before there is nothing left to hug." We both laugh.

Lacey and I leave with my bags and head to her cabin. When we get there I set my stuff on the extra bed. It's my bed now. "We should go for walk. Let people know your back. Everyone missed you."

"They did?"

"Yep. How about we go to the stage? I hear music playing." I grab a water bottle.

"Sure." Lacey and I walk to the stage and people say hi to me and saying welcome back. I didn't think people really cared that much. I wasn't really known in the first place. We both find a place to sit and listen to people play. It's just the camp band who is playing right now. They actually play really good music. "I'm just going to go throw this away." I say emphasizing my water bottle. I go to the garage and throw it away. I turn around and I bump into someone tall. "Oh, sorry." I apologize. I look up to see the face when my eyes are caught by the sun. I move around to get a better view of who it was. "Austin?"

"Ally? When did you get back?" Austin asks.


	10. Restarting Over

**Camp 10**

**this is going to be a quick and short chapter/update so enjoy! Sorry so short! Like majorly short but it sets for the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Ally? When did you get back?" Austin asks.<p>

"Just now."

"Oh. Uh, that's cool."

"When I'm done here can we go talk somewhere?"

"Yes. I think that's a good idea."

"Lake shore?"

"Sure."

I walk away and go sit by Lacey. "What took you so long?" Lacey laughs.

"I have to go somewhere. I'm going to go talk to-"

"Austin?" She questions.

"How'd you know?"

"I have eyes girl. I saw you talking to him over there." She smiles.

"Yeah. Austin and I have to clear the air. We need to fix whatever had gone wrong."

"Well, you better go. Your knight in shining armor is waiting." She jokes as I start walking away.

I turn around still backing away, "He's just a friend." I raise an eye brow. She puts her hands up in surrender and focuses back on the stage. I walk down to the water and look around for Austin. I see him sitting on the dock. I walk slowly and quietly up to him and then sit next to him. It's quiet and I think I should be the first one to talk. "I'm truly sorry."

"For what?" He turns his head softly.

"For being your friend for the wrong reasons."

He smiles just a small second but it fades. "Why are you trying so hard to be my friend even though you claim that it was a deal with your mom."

"Because I realized what a true, nice, genuine friend you are. And I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say that we can restart. That we can go back to being friends."

"But how can I trust that you aren't hiding anymore important secrets from me."

"You just have to. Trust yourself that you can trust me."

"Okay."

"Thank you so much!" I hug Austin and he is caught off guard and hugs me back.

"But on one condition." I break the hug.

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about rock climbing?"


	11. Fear Breaking

Camp 11

It's very sad that this story will be ending soon maybe. But if you have anymore ideas that I could try and fit in this story than tell me and I would be more than happy to use it. Now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Ro-rock c-climbing?"<p>

"Yeah. What do you say? Fun, right?"

"I don't think that it's such a great idea."

"What? How come? It would be a great end of the summer experience!"

"It's just that..."

"What?"

"I'm afraid...of heights." Ally says shyly.

Austin stands up and holds out his hand, "Grab my hand." Ally does and picks her up and sets her on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Ally laughs.

"I'm going to help you get over your fear of heights." Austin continues walking and keeping a good grip on Ally so she doesn't fall. After Austin walks a good distance to somewhere around the camp he lets go of Ally and sets her gently on the ground.

"Where are we?"

"Close you eyes."

"Why?" Ally laughs as Austin puts a blind fold over her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I want to show you something but I want it to be a surprise."

Austin grabs her shoulders and leads her to a place. After Austin is finished walking he stops and unfolds Ally's blind fold. Ally is in awe of the view. "I didn't know that there was mountains around here."

"There isn't they are hills and cliffs." Ally opens her eyes realizing where she is. "Austin!"

"It's okay. Your safe with me."

Ally relaxes a bit, "Okay. I trust you." Austin walks over to the side. "Where are you going?"

"You didn't think we were hear for the view. That's only half the reason."

"What's the other reason?" Suddenly a helicopter comes over to where they are from the air. "Austin? A helicopter ride? No way!"

"You have to. I already paid for it." Ally roles her eyes as Austin helps Ally in the helicopter. The listen to the instructions as the guy buckles them in there seats. The helicopter starts going up and starts to fly around. They see some of the most beautiful views ever. They finish and come back to where they started.

"Austin that was amazing!" Ally hugs Austin. Austin hugs her back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you ready for rock climbing?"

"I'm sure rock climbing doesn't beat an amazing and awesome helicopter ride but I am one hundred percent ready for a helicopter ride!" Austin smiles.

Later that evening Ally goes to take a shower and change into some better clothes because there is going to be an announcement at dark at the stage after dinner. She eats her dinner with Austin talking about who the special celebrity singing is going to be performing tomorrow because that is the last day of camp.

After they are finished eating they head straight to the strange. About twenty minutes later the announcer/runner of the camp comes up on the stage. "Hello everyone. Having a good night?" Everyone cheers. "That sounds good. So as you all know tomorrow is the last day of camp but all the sixteen year olds or older who want can sign up to be volunteer cabin leaders and workers here next year. More information at the front desk. Now for some amazing news. So you all know that a special celebrity singer is going to be performing here." Everyone cheers. "He will be performing at the dance that the staff planned for all you great campers this year." Everyone cheers even louder. "So who wants to perform tonight?"

No one says anything until Ally stands up. She takes a deep breath, "I'm going to perform."

"Come up here." She smiles. Ally walks past everyone and goes on the stage.

"Hey. I'm Ally Dawson and I'm going to sing you a song that I wrote while I was gone. "

Music starts playing and Ally winks at Austin and starts singing.

Chasing the Beat of My Heart - Ross Lynch

After she finishes singing she smiles. Everyone cheers which makes Ally so happy. She jumps off the stage and gives Austin a hug and he hugs her back. She whispers in his ear, "I've missed you."


	12. Last Day of Camp

Camp Music and Dance 12

**Oh my gosh guy I am so sorry it's been like two weeks since I've updated. This will be the final chapter to the story. And thanks to everyone for reading this and making this so successful. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, class now follow these steps. Five, six, seven eight." My dance instructors tell us. I'm in a class at the camp for hip hop dance lessons. They are super fun and I've enjoyed it all summer. We finish the routine and then it was the end of class. I change into my regular clothes and head to see Ally.<p>

"Ally, follow me." I grab her hand as she is still looking down at something she is holding in her hands. It looks like a rock.

"Austin." She laughs as we link arms.

"What do you got there?"

"It's a rock I found at the beach. Look at it." She hands me the rock.

"Wow. It's pretty." It's a perfect round shaped rock with a shimmer and its a mix of colors from purple to red. "And you found this at the beach?"

"Yeah." I go to hand it back to her. "No. Keep it. It's my gift to you."

"Thanks." I put it in my pocket.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Well where do you want to go? Tomorrow is the last day of camp and then a week until school starts."

"Hmm. School. Gosh, people are going to think we walked into alternate universe."

"Yeah. We are friends."

"Yep, friends."

"Ally, what's wrong? You say that like its a bad thing."

"No. I didn't mean for it to sound negative." She laughs. The bell goes off sounding that it's time for dinner. We head to the dinner hall and eat our supper and then Ally and I head to the lake dock before sunset. We sit at the end of the dock. "I can't believe that tomorrow is the last day of camp. We are going home."

"I know it seems just like yesterday that we found each other at this camp and practically demanded that I leave or you'd call the cops on me or something."

Ally laughs. "Good and funny times. I'm glad that we both can look past all the crazy and messed up times we had over the years."

"I'm glad I got to look over them or else I wouldn't have gotten to know you." I grab Ally's hand and intertwine our fingers together. Ally looks down and smiles. Ally sets her head on my shoulders and sighs.

The next day I wake up and get dressed. I head to the dinner hall and eat my breakfast and go back to by cabin and pack up my belongings. Today everyone's parents come to watch each class do a performance they learned. Ally is singing and playing the piano and I am singing and dancing. I meet up with Ally and give her a hug. "Hugs already? It's not even five." Ally laughs.

"I know but everything is going to change when we get back to school."

"Yeah. I like the way things are. It's nice and I don't have to worry any anything."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Later that day all the parents start showing up but I don't see mine yet. I go see Ally and walk with her and help her find her dad. "I can't find my dad." Ally says.<p>

"I'm sure he'll be here before your performance." I rub her back. "My parents aren't here yet either." Ally nods her head. We walk around and then I think I spot my parents. "Mom? Dad?" I run up to the. And give them a big hug. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too. But not having you around was a little peaceful and quiet."

"Hey."

"Too quiet." I smile.

"This is Ally." Ally shakes hands with my mom and dad.

"Hi, I'm Mike."

"And I'm Mimi."

"Nice to meet you."

"So did you guys have fun? What did you do?"

"I took my Dance and Singing classes. And Ally is in Piano and Singing." I say.

"Great. I can't wait to listen to you two perform at the Final Performance."

"Thanks. We have to go get dressed but we'll see you after." I say.

"Okay, good luck you two."

Ally and I walk away and then I look down at Ally and she doesn't took to excited. "I'm sure your dad is just hiding in the crowd of people, that's all. You can't see him."

"Okay. See you later." We share a good luck hug and go and get dressed. I go backstage and wait for my turn to go. After a lot of people finish their performance it's my turn. I go up on stage and the music starts playing.

**_Better Than This- Ross Lynch_**

I sing and dance and then I'm finished and everyone is cheering including Ally. After a few more people go up its Ally's turn. I try to be the loudest person cheering. Ally finds me in the crowd and smiles at my and sends me a wink and starts singing and playing the piano.

**_Parachute by Laura Marano_**

After Ally is finished singing she come up to me and gives me a huge hug. I never wanted to let her go. "Austin." She says with a smile and looking deep in my eyes. She looks at me the way I look at her. I feel she knows what I'm thinking sometimes.

"Yeah?"

"Do it."

"Do what?"

"You know what." She touches my hand and sparks fly through my arm. I grab her waist and pull her in for a passionate kiss. I feel every inch of our body touch and it feels like the world had stopped spinning and everything that I was holding in had went away and all my stress is gone. It was the most magical feeling ever and I never knew that this feeling ever existed. We pull our lips apart still at each other's touch and just gaze into each other's eyes with a smile.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I ask.

"On one condition."I lower my eyebrows. "Only as long as you get to be my boyfriend." I smile and pick her up by her waist and kiss her. I set her on the ground and grab ahold of her hand.

A lady walks on the stage, "Wow. Those were great performances. Don't forget if you want to me a camp counselor next year go to the front desk and apply. And now, what everyone's bee waiting for, our special performer. He's just made it in Ramone Records. Give it up for Gavin Young!"

**Ally's POV**

I let that sink in for a moment. Gavin Young, Gavin Young, Gavin... Oh my God. I never broke up with him yet. And I'm dating Austin now. I'm the worst person ever. Austin looks at me with concern. "What's wrong, Ally?"

"Gavin is my boyfriend."

"What? What do you mean."

"I forgot to break up with him."

"Your not making any sense."

"When I went home because I got sick my best friend Trish told me that he was cheating on me with another girl. She even showed me proof. I knew at that moment that I Had to break up with him but I never got the chance because I begged my dad to bring me back here. I'm so sorry Austin. I'll break up with him. I promise." Right now I'm at the point where I'm crying. Austin sits next to me and wraps his arms around me.

He wipes a tear off my face. "It's okay, Ally. After he performs just go break up with him. Confront him." I nod my head.

"I'm going to go backstage and wait till he's done performing." I walk away and go backstage and wait till he is done performing. After he finishes performing I take a deep breath. He sees me and smiles and it just makes me want to throw up.

"Hey, honey. I thought it would be awesome if I surprised you at camp. Did you like the performance?" He says.

"No."

"What?"

"I know about the other girl."

"What? What other girl?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw the photos!" I slap him. "I hope you had a fun time with her. Because after I expose you for what you did your not going to have a girlfriend anytime soon. We are over. And by the way, you know Austin Moon? We're dating." I walk away without letting him say another word. I go over to Austin and give him a hug. I look over my shoulder to see Gavin look over at us. "I did it. And it feels good. He wasn't that good of a guy anyway. All he cared about was his music."

"And I'll be with you 99% of the day."

"Where's the one percent?"

"Studying for school so I can graduate and we can move in together." We share a hug.

"I would like that. And I don't care what people are going to think of me. I can go back down to the lowest people group if it means I get be with you." We share a kiss and never want to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. There you have it. I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry if it feels rushed I didn't mean for that. Anyways. Please review and go read my other stories like the one I'm focused on Secrets. I love that story. Thank you for reading. Bye!<strong>


End file.
